<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Big Brother Duties by Pandas62541</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487466">Late Night Big Brother Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandas62541/pseuds/Pandas62541'>Pandas62541</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), peter is a big brother lets face it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandas62541/pseuds/Pandas62541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been avoiding Tony's death since it happened. He rarely goes around the Starks because he can't deal with the fact that one is missing. A night of work turns into much more when he gets a call from a certain five-year-old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Big Brother Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another sleepless night for Peter. Once again he can’t find it in himself to lay down while millions of thoughts go through his head at once which, understandably, brings him more anxiety than he can quietly sit with. School work isn’t his main focus right now, it never is. Instead, he opts to work on yet another piece of machinery that Mr. Stark left behind in the wake of his sacrifice. Trying to improve these pieces of tech distracts Peter for almost a whole five hours depending on how concentrated he is. Sometimes he gets lucky and works from sun-down to sun-up with no interruptions. It seems another one of those nights is ahead of him, something he was thankful for. He settles into his desk chair with Spotify playing the first classic rock playlist he could find as his hands began assessing the small plexiglass cu-</p><p>“Mr. Parker, you have an incoming call from the Stark cabin,” Karen interjects, causing Peter to slightly jump in his chair.</p><p>“Oh, ok, uh. Answer it, I guess.” Peter awkwardly puts the gadgetry down while waiting for Pepper to begin speaking. When she doesn’t, he takes it upon himself to start the conversation. “Ms. Potts, do you need help with anything?”</p><p>“It’s not mommy, Peter.”</p><p>“Morgan? What are you doing up? You shouldn’t be talking to me right now.”</p><p>“Sorry, Peter, I just, I had a nightmare. Daddy was in it this time. I don’t wanna make mommy mad so I called you.”</p><p>“Oh, M. I didn’t know. Listen, just stay where you are and I’ll be over in a bit. Okay?”</p><p>Morgan lets out a small noise of confirmation before Peter tells Karen to hang up. A silence takes over the room as Peter sighs. The infamous suit is quickly slipped on and adjusted to comfort prior to the teenager wearing it free-falling out of his window. In a matter of seconds, Spider-Man is swinging through New York at two in the morning. Anyone that sees him would either think he’s having a relaxing break, or the exact opposite and going to save someone. No one would expect him to be heading towards a hidden cabin in the woods where the widow and daughter of the world’s greatest defender are staying, all because said daughter had a nightmare. But that’s exactly what he’s doing. </p><p>Right now the only thing that’s important to Peter is making sure that the little girl sitting scared and alone in her bed is okay. Nothing can stop him from that.</p><p>---</p><p>Stark cabin comes into view in roughly fifteen minutes. Peter quickly rips his suit off and throws it aside on the porch as he walks into the wooden house. Having been over more than once he makes his way up the stairs and to Morgan’s room. The door opens with a tiny squeak that alerts Morgan to the person entering, causing her head to dart to the left of her before she lets out a breath. Tears are clearly still rolling down her face. Peter’s heart nearly breaks upon seeing just how broken she is for her age; losing her dad made her whole life crumble around her before it could even start getting built. And considering who her father was, she had a pretty amazing future in store for her before all of it got ripped away with a single snap. A single snap that changed everyone’s lives in less than a second took a five-year-old’s protector from her because he was busy making sure everyone else was okay. </p><p>Peter sits next to her on the bed before putting a solicitous arm around her and pulling her body into his. He feels the tears bleed into his shirt as Morgan begins hiccuping, his own tears now threatening to fall from his eyes. The shushing begins just as the back rubbing does. </p><p>“M, look at me. Please?” Morgan lifts her head, causing her brown eyes to shine in the moonlight coming in through her window. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”</p><p>The five-year-old vigorously shakes her head as more salty lines appear on her cheeks. The teenager can sense her muscles tense after her heart rate picks up, his grip on her only tightening as a result. Morgan’s face is pushed into Peter’s chest to stop her cries from echoing through the house in order to stop Pepper from waking.</p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to, I promise. We can just sit here for a bit until you calm down. All right?”</p><p>Morgan sorrowfully nods her head while trying to still her emotions. For her age, she’s too familiar with stopping any and all feelings. Her mother didn’t train her to do it, but that’s who she learned it from. When they rarely go out in public there are always men with cameras asking about Tony Stark and how his family is coping with his death. Pepper never lets it get to her, until she’s back at home. Morgan doesn’t tell Peter about all the times she’s walked in on her mom crying while holding something that Tony left behind simply because it smells like him. Peter doesn’t tell Morgan about all the times May has walked in on him crying while holding something from Tony’s lab simply because they are the only things he has to remember him. Neither of them tell each other about all the pain they are in. </p><p>“Peter, can you stay the night with me?” Morgan looks up at the teenager’s face with those puppy dog eyes that he can’t say no to; he really regrets teaching her how to do that.</p><p>“Of course I can. Don’t worry, M, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”</p><p>The teenager lays down with the little girl’s head resting on his stomach. He rubbed her hair without knotting it – he remembers the last time he was given the job of brushing it – before smiling as her breathing lightened. Soon he gives into sleep himself. While it’s almost three in the morning it’s the best night’s rest that Peter has had in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>